What If...?
by Duo's AngelRose
Summary: Ha! Our first fic (not complete) Whooo... well basically it is a cross over of reality and Gundam Wing... More to come- RnR if your kind enough to ^_^
1. Empty Tears

What If...?  
  
  
  
Empty Tears  
  
  
  
(An into poem... you'll get why I wrote this near the endish... If you review this, which I wonder why you would -_-, go ahead ^^_ I would like!)  
  
I was born in to a family  
  
Who liked to beat me  
  
My tears were no use there  
  
Only thing I felt was fear  
  
I could not love anyone  
  
I could not have any fun  
  
My tears were no use there  
  
It seemed as if heaven was very near  
  
I was left to face life alone  
  
I was left to heal my broken bones  
  
My tears were no use there  
  
My whole like had been unfair  
  
I was not allowed to live own my life  
  
My wounds were soured with a hot knife  
  
My whole life revolved around fear  
  
The only thing I could have were empty tears  
  
  
  
"Bastard! Bastard! BASTARD!" I impulsively screamed on top of my voice as I vigorously threw my school bag on to my apartment floor. My accessories, as well as my books were violently throttled across the room. But with no care at all, I continued let out my rage at my roommate, who was left with a choice but to listen. "He dumped me!" I once more yelled.  
  
"Who did?" He sarcastically asked, as if he were mocking me.  
  
"Who else do you think Darrell! Romeo, that inconsiderate jerk! He thinks that he has the right to treat me like a tattered piece of clothing. I swear he is the most arrogant person I have ever met!"  
  
"Rose chill for a moment! Listen to yourself! You're beginning to sound like prep!" My insolent brother scolding as I continued to rummage through my personal possessions.  
  
"Just who does he think he is?" I rhetorically asked as I disposed anything that reminded me of Romeo. "The worst thing is that he is a friend of JB and the rest. How will I be able to hang with them tomorrow?"  
  
"Rose, both you and I know that you are the juice of the school. If you say or do something, others will obviously follow. Don't sweat it," he roundly said as he flicked through the channels patiently.  
  
Ignoring the advice that my older sibling had just given me, I stomped in to my room, away from all the pressure and away from all the trouble. There, I was able to reflect on my mistakes.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"Who does he think he is exactly?" I rhetorically asked as I violently flicked through the channel, absent mindlessly. "I swear he will regret the day he messed with Rose Johansson!"  
  
"Pipe down in there! I'm trying to do some work!" I heard my pestilent brother shout from his room.  
  
"Aragh!" I once more stressed as I threw the remote control across the room. I stood up and walked out to my balcony, that over looked the sea below. It had been three years since I walked out. Oh how I regretted my actions. I was futile when it came to keeping peace with my parents. It would always be my fault. I either stayed out too late or I did not do what they asked me too. But this time they were in the wrong. They told me that they were just teaching me a lesson and that I had been a bad girl. But that was the excuse they used all the time. I was just too stupid to understand that. I looked down and my hands, only to notice that they were trembling. But could you really blame me? After all that I have been through, this was the least that I had expected...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Mother! I'm sorry! I did not mean to interrupt your phone call! I needed help with my homework. But yo-" the girl, of the age of 10, was interrupted by the scolding of her aging mother.  
  
"How dare you! Do not talk back to me young lady!" Without hesitation, she took out a belt and got ready to beat the intimidated girl out of her wits...  
  
"Mother! Please, I love you! Please don't hurt me! I beg you!" Alas the girl's pleads were unheard as the woman vigorously continued to abuse the girl..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I clenched my fist tightly as I felt the rage build up inside of me. My parents, making it seem as if it were my entire fault. Was it a sin to ask for your parent's love? If it is, then I was guilty.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The screams of the helpless girl were drowned out by the loud music. It would not have made a difference anyway how; it was a farmhouse, literally in the middle of nowhere. As the rampage continued, there was more bloodshed. The girl was continuously hit with the metallic buckle on the belt, and yet there was no one to stop this.  
  
"Mother! Pl- please! Aragh!" Neither cries nor her pleads would have changed the mind of the tyrant.  
  
As the song faded, so did the cries. The girl had escaped just in time to lock herself in her bedroom. She knew that there was something wrong with her mother, and yet her father was worse. As she struggled to undress herself to heal the wounds, she heard some more yelling downstairs. But she just guessed that it was the bickering of her parents.  
  
"Oh fuck it!" She screamed to herself as she just realised how hard it was to take her t-shirt off. "It's not as if anyone is going to be able to see the visible wounds."  
  
Several minutes after the commotion had died down; eager footsteps were heard heading towards her room. The girl whimpered she guessed that it was her father. Of course she were to be afraid. After all, he did have a short temper. The helpless girl got ready for whatever was in store of her, though she was not sure if she were to handle it.  
  
"Rose! Honey come here!"  
  
"Grandpa!" The girl screamed with excitement as she ran up to the one person in the whole world who she could turn to.  
  
"Come on darling. I am taking you away from here," he bellowed. "Your parents can not do you any more harms, I promise."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Why did you lie to me grandpa? You promised..." I whispered into the solitary night. I hated it when I thought about his death. The only person who had the dignity to give me a break from the beating. Oh how I missed him...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"No! You're a liar! Grandpa will never leave me!" The feeble girl screamed on top of her lungs.  
  
"I'm sorry Honey," the man said as he reached into comfort his only daughter.  
  
Of course the girl hesitantly backed away from him. "Wh... Where do I go now?"  
  
"With us honey. We are sorry for what we had done to you. But we had to teach you a lesson. You were going out of control. We have changed now, I promise. It has been three years; don't you want to give your mother a hug?"  
  
The girl embraced her parents, accepting their offer...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I burst into tears as I once more thought of the mistake I had made then. But was it my fault? I was young and naive... how was I to know that my one mistake would lead to more...?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"And what time do you call this?" He aggressively asked his thirteen- year-old daughter.  
  
"Fa... father, you allowed me to stay out... for an extra hour..." the girl bowed her head in forgiveness.  
  
"How dare you! Are you calling me a liar?" He bellowed as he took his belt off. "I told you that if you made a mistake I would have to teach you a lesson!"  
  
But before any drastic actions could have been taken, a hand stopped the father from taking his belt off. The little girl looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Darrell!" She eagerly shouted as she leaped into her brother's arms, which she had thought to be dead.  
  
"I the-"  
  
"No dad, this has gone too far. You are disgusting! I'm taking Rose with me." The blonde boy turned to look at his younger sibling, "get your things; we're going for good..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I looked up at the stars once more, wiping away my 'empty tears.' I had no reason whatsoever to be sad; I was set free from my parent's horrific ways and was to live with my brother, who obviously could take care of me. I needed nothing more and nothing less, love would have had to wait I thought to myself. After enjoying a few minutes of peace, I gradually walked to my bed and dropped myself on to it. Not knowing when, I fell into a deep slumber, hoping to be awoken for a long time.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
I woke up, with a look of confusion spread across my face. How long had I been sleeping for? What time was it? I looked down at my watch and noticed that it had stopped.  
  
"Damn thing, battery must be dead," I spoke under my breath. I then quickly focused my eyes on my room. Well, actually my room was not my room anymore. I was in a plain and simple living room. Could I have called it a living room at all? There was hardly anything there apart from an old TV, of which I was unsure of the make; a cupboard that just went past my hip. Placed on the cupboard was a fish tank, nothing more and nothing less. I could have just said that the room looked as if it were for an insane person to live in. There was a faint smell of burning metal coming from another room, but I decided to ignore that. The carpet that I was standing on had been hovered perfectly.  
  
It had taken me at least four minutes just to analyse the whole room. I had not at all noticed that there was someone standing in front of me, with my death warrant it his hands.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I looked up, started and saw a boy aiming a gun straight at my face. He had brown tousled hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was quite muscular and looked around the age of seventeen, just like me. I tried to take a step backwards but he reacted quite quickly.  
  
BANG! He had fired at me, but seemed to have purposely missed and the fish tank. The fine glass broke into millions of pieces, in which quite a few had stabbed me; I however took no notice of it and carried on gaping at the mysterious boy that stood in front of me.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked me once more.  
  
"I... I... I..." He hinted towards the gun once more and finally got me to spit my name out, "Rose."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know," I tried to joke, but it had only lead to another mishap.  
  
BANG! This time he hit the fragile cupboard and broke the door off. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"  
  
I started into the Japanese boy's exotic eyes and thought that if he had any emotions whatsoever. He had just seemed to repeat himself, as if he were a robot.  
  
"I do... don't know. I swear, I don't know how I ended up here..."  
  
"Do you work for Oz?"  
  
I just started at his question, which had made no sense to me. "What's Oz?" I gingerly asked him.  
  
This time he shot the window that was right beside my head. I sensed that I had built his frustration up to a limit. I had expected a gust of wind to blow in but nothing happened. I turned to see outside the window and looked shocked as I saw where I was.  
  
"What the hell am I doing in space?" I shouted to myself. The boy did not take any notice of my expression whatsoever and carried on aiming the gun at me. "What year is it?" I said turning around to face him once more.  
  
"Do not play dumb with me!"  
  
"Just tell me the year! Then I'll hand myself over!"  
  
He once more looked at me carefully. "It is year AC196."  
  
"What?" I confusingly asked him.  
  
"I said it is year AC 196. You are on spaceship Peace Million heading for Mars."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally! You know how long it took me to actually write this? I kept on taking insufficient breaks in between to watch TV! I had a full one but it got deleted 0_0 I was so pissed! Hehe... This was rushed and pathetic, especially the ending! But I didn't know how to end it -_- Ok, the next chapter is going to be written by Angel, watch out, she is hot when it comes to this stuff! Oh yeh, we don't own Gundam Wing... if we did would we have written this? RnR please ^_^ we would def appreciate it!!!  
  
  
  
~Adios Amigos!~ 


	2. Life of an Angel

"What If . . .?"  
  
Life of an Angel  
  
"What if fantasy and reality were one? What limitless possibilities there would be, good or bad . . ."  
  
I sighed and put my pen down. "Why can't I write anything!" I thought. I stood up and walked to the other part of the room. I leaned my head against the wall. "How can i be a good fanfic author if I can't think of anything to write?"  
  
"Angel . . . Where are you?" a voice called. It was my mother.  
  
"I'm in my room Mom," I replied, wishing that she wouldn't interrupt me when I was trying to work.  
  
"What are you doing, honey?" she asked, poking her head into my room.  
  
"I'm trying to work Mom."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just was checking to see what you were doing. Do you want something to eat to help you get ideas since it appears your out?" she offered.  
  
"No, I just need to get this finished," I replied.  
  
"Ok, come up when your hungry and I'll make you something." she said as she exited my room.  
  
"Ugh, is it her job to interrupt me all the time? What I wouldn't do to get away from here for a while. A long while." I sighed.  
  
I walked back over to my desk hoping a would get rid of some of my writer's block that way. But, I got no such luck. I sat down and twirled my pencil with my fingers, hoping to think of something to write.  
  
I stood back up and walked over to the wall. I leaned my head on it and wished I could go somewhere where I wouldn't have my everday distractions. I closed my eyes.  
  
And then, something happened. I couldn't tell at first with my eyes closed, but I was starting to lean forward, through the wall. I opened my eyes and saw a strange blue and black mist swirling in front of my face. I pulled away and fell on my bed. The mist covered a large portion of the wall.  
  
"How, how did that get there?!? What's going on?"  
  
I stood and walked over to the wall. Suddenly, the mist shifted towards the door and covered the entire door. I stood in awe, I didn't know what to think. What was that thing on my door?  
  
And then, it just dissapeared. Into nothingness, thin air, what ever you want to call it. It just ceased to be. I cautisouly reached my hand out and touched it. It was solid, just as it had been only minutes before. I walked towards it and kicked it, just to make sure. Completely normal; something was wrong. I could just tell, almost like a sixth sense.  
  
"It's probably just me. I always over-react to weird things. But, how did that happen? And why? And who would do this?" I thought to myself. This must be a joke, some kind gag pulled by my psycho friends? But how can the falling through the wall be explained? It just didn't make any sense.  
  
"Well, what do I do now? I'm so hungry, but do I really want to try going through my door?"  
  
I put my hand on the door handle and turned it slowly. Cautiously opening the door, I closed my eyes. As soon the door was open most of the way, I opened my eyes a little. Everything looked fine. I stuck my foot through the door way. Nothing. I stuck my hand in. Still nothing. I just decided to walk through. And just as before, nothing happened.  
  
I went upstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and finding nothing simple to eat, I just grabbed a bag of 'Lays' salt & vinegar chips and headed to my room. I hestitated at my door, what if it had become misty again? I touched the door and all was as it was supposed to be. I rid the memory from my mind and walked into my room. I went over to my desk, opened the bag of chips and picked up my pencil so I could write.  
  
Fine minutes later, the chip bag was half empty and the page was as full as it had been before. My head was filled with empty thoughts. Nothing seemed to be good enough or it just didn't fit well.  
  
"Argh, I hate writer's block. It's so useless. I wish I didn't have this stupid assignment. I wish I was SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I stomped out of my room and back upstairs to the kitchen. I swung open the fridge, grabbed the pitcher of lemonade, slammed the fridge shut and poured myself a drink. I drank what was in my glass, and pured myself another. It went on like this a few more times.  
  
It was at that moment my dad decided to walk in. "Hello, Angel. A bit thirsty, are we?" he joked.  
  
I just glared at him, put down my cup and went back dowenstairs to my room. Instead of writing, I decided to type what I had of my story on my computer which I affectionately call 'George'. After typing on George for a while, I stood back up and walked over to the door and leaned against it. By this time, I was using my personal cd player to help block out the world of distractions eminating from outside of my mind.  
  
All of a sudden, my cd player started going all static-like. I closed my eyes and tried to turn off my cd player, but I was falling and falling fast. I slammed on to the ground and just barely caught myself. I groaned and lifted my head, only to see that my brand new cd player had been completely totalled. And the floor looked different. Very different. I looked in front of me and there was a large pair of feet right in my face. I looked upwards very slowly and saw a very large and angry naked chinese boy. He was also holding a very, very large and very sharp looking katana. My mouth dropped as I screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yah, so, neither of us own gundam wing, me or Rose. Which is really a shame because I love GW, so yah. Part 2 of our Angel saga . . . . . whenever I get it started then finished. Lol, so, anyway, next part'll be done by Rose, whose really good IMHO. (in my humble opinion, for those who didn't know that) But yah, Next Angel saga part coming soon, I hope you just enjoyed this one enough to read the later ones. 


End file.
